


The Great Falls

by bookwrm130



Series: The World Is Your Oyster [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Niagara Falls is the largest waterfall in North America. Thousands of people visit the Falls each year.Waverly have never been to Niagara Falls. So Nicole took her to see Niagara Falls.





	The Great Falls

There were way too many people. 

She knew this when they were planning this road trip. But she can’t help herself. She’s never seen Niagara Falls damn it! And you just cannot have a cross country across Canada without stopping at Niagara Falls!

“Come on, babe.”

Waverly can feel herself being tugged forward by her girlfriend. Nicole was pushing through the crowd, body checking a few people out of her way. “‘Scuse me, excuse me, passing through,” Nicole muttered, still pulling Waverly by her hand.

They drove all the way here, walked the long way from the parking lot and paid the stupid parking ticket. There was no way Nicole was going to let a few people preventing Waverly from getting the best view of the Falls.

Waverly was marveling at not only how strong and determined her girlfriend is, but also that she would do almost anything for her. Even pushing aside an elderly woman out of the way. Ok, maybe they should have a talk about that.

They had finally reached the fence. Nicole pulled Waverly in front of her and immediately wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. Waverly stood there, marvelling at such a grand display of nature. She can feel the mist coming from the falls. How can so much water exist in one place?

“What do you think, Waves? Worth the disgustingly expensive parking ticket and the crowd?” Nicole asked.

“Nicole, it’s… amazing! Look at all this water! It’s so big! It’s so much bigger than the pictures!” Waverly exclaimed, quite literally vibrating with excitement. Waverly gasped then turned around to look at Nicole. “We should go on the boat tour!” Nicole laughed. “Baby, we are. You bought the tickets already, remember?” In all her excitement, it must have slipped her mind. “Oh yeah, I did,” Waverly mused. “You are a planner after all,” Nicole chuckled.

“We have a couple hours until the tour starts. Let’s just enjoy the view here for a bit,” Waverly said. “But first, let’s take a selfie!” Waverly took out her polaroid. She positioned herself and Nicole so that the Falls would be in the background. Waverly put her arm around Nicole’s waist as Nicole did the same around Waverly. Waverly then extended her arm to take the photo, looking in the mirror to make sure everything was framed correctly. “Cheese!” Waverly pressed the button and soon the camera spit out a print. “Another one for the album,” Waverly said.

Nicole chuckled, remembering the meticulous way Waverly would take and arrange the photos she had taken during their trip. Nicole had suggested that she did her scrapbooking once they’re back home, but no, Waverly just had to do it right then and there. She said something about doing it chronologically as she takes them so she doesn’t forget. Or something like that.

They both turned around to look at the waterfalls again. “Hey, Nicole?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Waverly.”


End file.
